


Детские сказочки

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Нехорошо было врать, но это явно было лучше, чем говорить, что богачу он снёс голову осиновым пестом.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Детские сказочки

Не мытьём, так катаньем, но Эллисон удалось перенести все слушания по делу об опеке над Клэр в город. Патрику даже пришлось снять небольшую квартиру, чтобы им с Клэр было где останавливаться, и обустроить её так, чтобы в ней было всё необходимое.

Хотя он не собирался здесь жить. Не собирался отправлять Клэр в школу здесь, и не собирался давать Эллисон возможность видеть дочь.

Но для того, чтобы добиться своей цели, ему нужно было, например, попасть в суд вовремя. А няня катастрофически опаздывала. Патрик ей телефон оборвал, и почти готов был взять Клэр с собой.

Спасительный стук в дверь раздался в момент, когда он уже начал собирать детскую сумку.

— Карен, какого… — процедил Патрик, открывая, и тут же замолк. 

Вместо Карен, миловидной блондинки лет семнадцати, на пороге стоял мальчишка на пару лет младше. В великоватом ему кардигане кофейного цвета и с мягкой улыбкой от уха до уха. Что-то в нём, правда, Патрика всё равно нервировало. Наверное, взгляд светлых глаз был слишком пронзительным и серьёзным для подростка.

— Простите. Карен нездоровится, — сказал он. — Она попросила её подменить.  
Патрик смерил его взглядом и смутно припомнил, что Карен и правда упоминала, что у неё есть младший брат.  
— Ты наверное…  
— Донни, да, — мальчишка кивнул. — Она мне всё рассказала. Когда обед и ужин, что нельзя есть, когда пора идти спать, какие сказки на ночь она любит.  
— Ты не маловат ли, чтобы нянькой работать?  
— Я даже ответственнее сестры, — Донни подмигнул ему и протиснулся в квартиру. Замер, осматриваясь. — Лучше ведь оставить её со мной, чем тащить в суд, правда? Такой травматичный опыт для ребенка…

Патрик сделал глубокий вдох. Мальчишка был прав, но что-то не сходилось.

— Папочка? — Клэр выглянула из своей комнаты. Патрик представил себе, как он опаздывает и суд немедленно принимает решение в пользу Эллисон. Мотнул головой и направился к Клэр.

Как только дверь за Патриком закрылась, Пятый сунул руки в карманы и развернулся к Клэр.

— Твой папочка не очень умный, верно? — он подмигнул девочке. Клэр испуганно округлила глаза и застыла на пороге. — Не пугайся, крошка.  
— Донни, ты странный, — ответила Клэр. — И я тебя не боюсь.  
— Это хорошо. Такая же смелая, как мама, — Пятый сделал к племяннице шаг, другой, а потом опустился на корточки. — Только я не Донни. Ты можешь называть меня дядюшка Пятый.

Клэр округлила глаза ещё сильнее, но теперь удивленно. Крепко прижала к себе плюшевую обезьянку и на выдохе воскликнула:  
— Номер Пять!  
— Ага.  
— Но ты же исчез!  
— Но теперь я вернулся. И я ужасно, — он даже зажмурился, — хотел с тобой познакомиться.

Клэр выпустила обезьянку и похлопала в ладоши, даже подпрыгивая:  
— Я столько о тебе слышала, дядюшка Пятый!  
— О, уверен, много ужасных вещей.  
— Мама очень по тебе скучала, — Клэр потянулась к Пятому ручками, подходя всё ближе, и обняла так крепко, как могла. — И говорила, что, если я буду каждый день делать упражнения по математике, я стану такой же умной, как и ты.  
— Не так уж я и хорош в математике, — Пятый погладил Клэр по голове, потом подхватил и встал, держа племянницу на руках. — Хочешь погулять, Клэр?  
— Папа не разрешает мне здесь гулять.  
— Мы никому не скажем. Ни твоему папе, ни маме, договорились? Твой и мой секрет, — Пятый заговорил так серьезно, будто не гулять её звал, а Апокалипсис останавливать.  
Клэр прижала руки ко рту и быстро-быстро закивала.

В «Тёплых котах» почти никого не было. Клэр еле выглядывала из-за барной стойки, но настояла, что выберет себе напиток сама, и в итоге попросила ежевичный молочный коктейль. Бариста вручила ей ещё и булочку в форме лапки котика, с кусочками мармелада вместо мягких подушечек.

— Вы сегодня прямо совсем другой. Ни формы, ни озабоченного вида.  
— Работаю под прикрытием, Стефани, — Пятый улыбнулся, забирая со стойки свой кофе-фильтр. — Гуляю с племянницей.  
— Она очень милая.  
— Я знаю, — Пятый двинул бровями, развернулся и, взяв Клэр за ручку, повел её к одному из столиков.

Клэр и правда была как маленькая Эллисон. Те же черты лица, те же движения, даже манера говорить была её. Как можно было разлучить её с матерью, когда они очевидно так близки и так похожи?

— Ну, Клэр. Расскажи мне побольше о себе, — он сложил руки на столе и подался вперёд. Вообще-то он был не очень хорош в общении с детьми, и не был уверен, что ведёт себя правильно.

Но Клэр улыбалась. Выглядела очень счастливой, хотя её привезли в город из-за весьма печальных обстоятельств.

— Ну, — Клэр начала говорить только когда дожевала свою булочку. — Меня зовут Клэр. Мне скоро будет шесть, — это она даже пальцами показала. — Я люблю обезьянок и принцесс… И мой любимый супергерой — Космобой! — она осеклась. — Ой, прости. Это невежливо, да?  
— Ну, почему же, — Пятый покивал. — Всё верно. Меня же не было, а твой дядюшка Лютер охранял вас всех. Как человек на Луне.  
Клэр восхищенно поддакнула, а потом склонила голову набок:  
— Ты так редко в маминых историях. Расскажи мне что-нибудь! Интересную историю.

Пятый открыл рот. И тут же закрыл. Нахмурился, размышляя о том, сколько приключений он пережил и как мало из них пригодны для превращения в детскую сказку.

— Тебе нравятся сказки братьев Гримм? — Пятый наклонился к ней ещё ближе.  
— Не так, как истории про вас.  
— Это будет история про меня, крошка, — Пятый нажал пальцем Клэр на нос и подмигнул. — Я однажды с ними виделся.  
— Правда?  
— Да, — Пятый кивнул. — Они расследовали одно дельце, которое потом могло бы стать прекрасной сказкой. Они направлялись в Бремен, потому что прослышали, что там есть один богатей, который меняет жён как перчатки.  
— Как Синяя борода?

Пятый прижал палец к губам.

— Этот богач не мог стать Синей бородой, потому что Синяя борода родился во Франции и принадлежал совсем другому сказочнику. Я прибыл в Бремен, чтобы не дать Синей бороде стать немцем.  
— И как ты это сделал?

Пятый замер, вспоминая, как ярко горел дом богатого вдовца, прячущего тела мёртвых жён в стенах, и как расстроено вздыхали братья Гримм, глядя на всполохи пламени.

— Я сказал им, что эта история слишком страшная для детей, и лучше им рассказать про животных, которые так замечательно играли музыку на центральной площади.  
— Ты и Бременских музыкантов собрал? — восхищенно спросила Клэр.

Нехорошо было врать, но это явно было лучше, чем говорить, что богачу он снёс голову осиновым пестом.

— Допустим, — Пятый хитро сощурился. — Ешь свою булочку.  
— Расскажи ещё что-нибудь, — Клэр за лакомство не взялась, зато потянулась к своему молочному коктейлю. — У тебя наверняка есть много-много-много историй!  
— Историй много. Но большую часть из них я смогу рассказать тебе только когда ты немного подрастёшь.  
— Ну хоть что-нибудь? Пожалуйста, я очень хочу.

Пятый вздохнул. И что ему рассказать? Как он выживал на консервах и тараканах? Как убивал доисторических людей, слишком рано додумавшихся до колеса?

— Однажды я охранял принцессу. Очень долго. Знаешь, как во всех этих сказках волшебные помощники?  
— Как краб Себастьян в «Русалочке»?

Пятый замер, с трудом сдержав обречённый вздох. Потом пожал плечами:  
— Можно и так сказать. Но скорее, как… — он не смог подобрать образ лучше. — Ладно, да, как краб Себастьян. Только я должен был защищать принцессу. Потому что за ней охотились злые люди.  
— Зачем?  
— А зачем плохие люди охотятся на принцесс? Чтобы навредить им. Ради власти. Славы, — Пятый взял салфетку из вазочки и стер молочные усы, оставшиеся у Клэр от коктейля. — Нам пришлось пройти долгий путь. Пешком, на поезде, на лошадях. До самого Парижа. И однажды по пути мы встретили, — Пятый вспомнил крошечный хутор, который спрятал их в начале пути. Семь стариков и старушек, дети которых уехали в город, чтобы поддержать революцию, оставив стариков самих по себе. — Семерых гномов.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Они были уже совсем старенькие и сгорбленные, потому что всю жизнь работали, — Пятый скрючил пальцы. — И чтобы им как-то отплатить, мы с принцессой помогали им по хозяйству.  
— Как Белоснежка.  
— Да. Только у этой принцессы вместо злой королевы был злой волшебник, и он постоянно посылал своих стражников, чтобы нас найти. И когда стало ясно, что прятаться больше нельзя, мы отправились дальше.  
— Вот так просто?  
— Ну, нам пришлось побегать. Попрятаться. Мне пришлось провести разъяснительные беседы с парой из них. Как мы в Академии всегда делали.

Пятый хорошо помнил, как в начале весны пытался отстирать в реке мундир, потому что тот из светло-серого превратился в бурый, так много крови на нём было. И как маленькая Анастасия умывала бледное личико ледяной водой.

— Потом мы сели на поезд и ехали несколько дней, пока не добрались Будапешта. Ты знаешь, где это?

Клэр, уже откусившая от своей булочки очередной большой кусок, помотала головой.

— Это в Венгрии. Уверен, твоя мамочка с удовольствием отвезёт тебя туда, когда всё это закончится.

Клэр просияла.

— В Будапеште было почти безопасно. Мы скрывались в городе пару недель, а потом снова сели на поезд. В поезде нас уже поджидали. Принцесса спряталась в багажном отделении, пока я проводил деловые переговоры и вежливо объяснял её поклонникам, почему нужно оставить её в покое. На достижение компромисса ушло очень много клубничного варенья, и мы запачкали много серебряных ложечек.

Так и было. Разве что с вареньем он приукрасил. Да и с ложечками тоже. Но кровью был залит весь вагон, и всё это он проделал одним подстаканником и двумя серебряными ложками.

— Но с поезда пришлось сойти. А нам всё ещё нужно было попасть в Париж, поэтому мы с принцессой позаимствовали коней на одной конюшне, и отправились в долгий путь.  
— На лошадках! — Клэр расправилась со своей булочкой и теперь доедала мармеладные кошачьи подушечки. — Звучит здорово.  
— Только звучит, — Пятый тихо хмыкнул. — Но это было самое спокойное время. Мы встречали зайчиков и оленей. Они приносили принцессе еду. И мне тоже немного перепадало, — он снова прихлебнул кофе и сверился с часами. Пора было сворачиваться. — В общем, мы пересекли несколько границ, видели разных людей. Принцесса записывала их сказки. Но в конце концов мы добрались до Парижа, а в Париже мы нашли её бабушку. Принцесса, наконец-то, оказалась на своём месте и в безопасности, а я мог отправиться на следующее задание.  
— А расскажешь сказки, которые вы слышали?  
— Обязательно. Но не сейчас, — Пятый допил свой кофе, встал и протянул племяннице руку. — Сейчас нам пора домой, иначе твой папа поймёт, что мы ходили гулять.  
— А ты придёшь снова? — Клэр уверенно схватила его за руку.  
— Конечно. Я же твой дядюшка, который может телепортироваться. Они не смогут удержать меня от общения с тобой.

Они вернулись домой за десять минут до возвращения Патрика. Пятый помог Клэр переодеться обратно в домашнюю одежду, они ещё пару раз повторили, что сегодняшний день должен быть их секретом, и как только Пятый поставил перед Клэр тарелку с оладушками, в двери повернулся ключ и вошёл Патрик. Вид у него был мрачным, и Пятого это не могло не обрадовать.

— Всё хорошо?  
— Да. У вас замечательный ребенок. Очень покладистая. Мы отлично провели время, да? Поиграли в куклы, посмотрели «Анастасию», — Пятый потянулся за своим кардиганом. — Теперь я могу идти?  
— Да, пожалуйста. Передай Карен пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.  
— Обязательно, — Пятый широко улыбнулся, и покинул квартиру.

Но не ушёл далеко. В конце концов, у него правда было много историй.

Может какие-то из них и правда можно было рассказать, как сказку на ночь.


End file.
